The present invention relates to continuous emissions monitoring, and more particularly, to systems, methods and computer program products for providing remote access to real-time emissions data.
The burning of fossil fuels by power generation plants leads to the production of pollutants such as nitrogen oxides (NOx), sulfurous compounds (e.g., SO2), carbon monoxide (CO), and carbon dioxide (CO2) as by-products of the combustion process. In an effort to control the dissemination of these pollutants into the atmosphere, state and Federal governments have enacted laws and regulations restricting the amounts of the aforementioned substances that a power generation plant may emit into the atmosphere.
Since around 1993, continuous emissions monitoring (CEM) systems have been utilized in most fossil-fuel power generation systems to meet the reporting requirements set forth by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and particularly, by 40 C.F.R. §§60 and 75. In 40 C.F.R. §75, all fossil-fuel systems are required to report emission data on a regular basis. For example, quarterly reports, also known as electronic data reports (EDR), must be submitted by all fossil-fuel generation systems, and these reports must include, for example, the monitoring plan information that identifies the source, power generating units, the emissions being monitored, analyzer manufacturer, and the sample acquisition methods. This information is gathered electronically from data collection devices, which are part of a data acquisition and handling system (DAHS) and one or more software applications process the raw data to generate the required reports.
Such CEM systems are widely used today for monitoring the operation of fossil-fuel power generating systems and to comply with the regulatory reporting requirements. However, such systems are generally implemented in a client server configuration where the server receives the data collected by a DAHS and processes that data, and delivers that data to the client application for presentation to the user. However, due to the vast number of systems in place for measuring and monitoring the operational characteristics of a power generation plant, numerous software applications are required to be bundled together at the server in order to provide the CEM functionality. This may require the client application to have multiple modules to be compatible with the different applications running on the server, making the client application relatively complicated.
In addition, a client server configuration has inherent limitations associated with upgrades to both the client and the server software and the compatibility of the various versions. For example, updating the server software may require updating the software of each and every client application before that client can interface at a desired level of functionality with the server. In addition, as the level of functionality grows, the client application may require additional processor and/or memory capabilities. For example, as the regulations and emission reporting requirements of the government continuously change on a year-to-year basis due to economic changes, industrial activity, technological improvements, and many other factors, the software will need to be updated, perhaps on every client and every server. This is a daunting task, especially given the timing requirements of the upgrades being done virtually simultaneously and the updated version are not backward compatible.
Another inherent limitation of the client server architecture is becoming more and more evident as utility companies expand into different geographic markets. As well known in the industry, many utility companies have combined to form multi-state or regional companies, some of which have operations on opposite sides of the country. Accordingly, with each power plant having a CEM system, some utility companies have a relatively large number of CEMs to monitor, each through a separate system, and often time there is no one location with access to all CEMs.
It also is desirable to monitor and manage the operations of multiple power plants located in geographically remote locations for a number of reasons. For example, monitoring emissions of all one's power plants enables one to more efficiently track and manage the exposure associated with emission credits, that is, sulfur dioxide (SO2) credits. All the credits owned by the company can be more efficiently managed with a complete view of the data for all CEMs at once.
In addition, the remote monitoring of a power plant enables more efficient maintenance and repair operations. For example, viewing an alarm or episode, and perhaps even determining its cause before dispatching a service technician will expedite the resolution of the problem by avoiding the dispatch of a service technician with the wrong skill set. In addition, maintenance operations can be more efficiently managed, including the management of inventory parts used in maintenance and repair operations based upon the knowledge of active problems or conditions associated with the operation of the power plant.
Accordingly, an unsatisfied need exists in the industry for a CEM system that enables efficient monitoring of real-time emission data of a power plant from a remote location.